Light emitting diodes (LEDs), including LED arrays, are commonly used for lighting applications. Some applications are powered by an AC power source and require multiple circuits to transform the AC input to an approximately constant current or an approximately constant voltage to power the LEDs. Each of the circuits typically performs a single function. For example, some applications use a power factor correction circuit that feeds a bulk energy storage device and a separate power conversion circuit. The use of separate circuits requires a relatively large number of components, which affects the cost of the system. The bulk energy storage device is typically an electrolytic capacitor. One disadvantage of using an electrolytic capacitor in these types of applications is that the electrolytic capacitor is relatively expensive and has a relatively short life. In addition, the electrolytic capacitor is typically the component with the lowest reliability in the ballast and drive circuits. It would reduce the cost and increase the reliability of LED drive circuits if the number of components needed to drive the LEDs could be reduced and if those components could be ones that are less costly and more reliable.